Pregnyboys
by Redox178
Summary: Los problemas con titanes matando y amenazando la calidad de vida de todos habían cesado. La tecnología era un nuevo recurso al que todos se estaban ajustando, al punto de volverse totalmente dependientes de ella. Los titanes cambiantes como Eren, los habían curados y ya no eran titanes. Pero algunos de ellos comienzan a desarrollar síntomas comunes. ¿Qué les estará ocurriendo?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama**

 **El formato es estilo script, si no os gusta no lo lean.**

* * *

 **PREGNYBOYS**

INT. COCINA EN CASA DE HISTORIA E YMIR - DIA

Los problemas con titanes matando y amenazando la calidad de vida de todos habían cesado. La tecnología era un nuevo recurso al que todos se estaban ajustando, al punto de volverse totalmente dependientes de ella. Ahora todos debían integrarse a una nueva forma de vida. Era un día cualquiera para Historia, quien batía huevos para preparar tortillas como desayuno. Aunque un día normal, Historia se sentía súper feliz; ya que el día anterior había tenido un encuentro sexual salvaje con Ymir. Su relación cada vez se hacía más sólida; o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Ymir está sentada en una de las sillas del comedor; con los pies cruzados sobre de la mesa, leyendo la parte de tirillas cómicas del periódico. Ymir coloca el periódico sobre la mesa. Ella bosteza mientras se estira, mostrando lo aburrida que estaba con lo que leía. Luego se levanta y echa el periódico en el cesto de la basura. Vuelve y se sienta y apoya la cabeza sobre la mano, mientras espera el desayuno con cara de aburrimiento. Historia sirve el desayuno. Ymir comienza a comer. Historia mira a Ymir mientras come. Ymir siente la mirada encima y mira a Historia, quien parece querer decir algo o esperar alguna respuesta.

Ymir: Buen provecho.

Historia le sonríe con ternura, y continúa mirándola en la misma forma en que lo hacía antes.

Ymir: Umm… está bueno.

Historia asiente con la cabeza y le devuelve la misma sonrisa idiota; la misma mirada. Ymir, intrigada, no puede evitar preguntar.

Ymir: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Historia sonríe más animada.

Historia: Sabes… eh… He estado pensando y… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos juntas?

Ymir se encoje de hombros.

Ymir: ¿Tres años?

Historia: Tres años, ocho meses y veintitrés días.

Ymir se queda impactada.

Ymir: ¿Los cuentas? ¿Tan difícil es lidiar conmigo?

Historia sigue comiendo y hablando con naturalidad, pero Ymir nota que finge; oculta algo.

Historia: Claro que no, Ymir. Sabes muy bien que te amo…

Ymir: ¿Pero?

Historia se encoje de hombros y sigue comiendo.

Historia: Pero nada, sin peros.

Ymir se queda confundida, mientras Historia sigue comiendo y claramente ocultando algo. El silencio incómodo se apodera del lugar por varios minutos. Ymir intenta seguir comiendo y dejar ir el asunto, pero termina estallando.

Ymir: ¿Qué quieres decirme exactamente? Siéntete en confianza. ¡Escúpelo de una vez!

Historia grita emocionada.

Historia: ¡Quiero que tengamos un bebé!

Ymir, aterrorizada, se ahoga con la comida. Comienza a toser e Historia, rápidamente, se levanta de la silla y le da palmaditas en la espalda. Ymir continúa tosiendo y parte de la comida que tiene en la boca cae en su plato. Ymir logra recomponerse e intenta adoptar una actitud tranquila. Ella no puede mirarle a los ojos y sigue mirando su plato mientras habla.

Ymir: ¿Qué tú qué?

Historia le levanta la cabeza y le agarra las manos mientras se pega a ella. Historia la mira fijamente a los ojos.

Historia: No yo, nosotras. Quiero que nosotras tengamos juntas un bebé.

Ymir no puede disimular el nerviosismo y deja caer al piso el tenedor. Ella se levanta, lo recoge y lo echa en el fregadero. Se queda apoyada del fregadero, pensativa. Historia va a la cocina. Ella se acerca a Ymir, le acaricia la espalda con una mano y le da un beso en ésta.

Historia: ¿Estás bien?

Ymir no puede evitar contestar con sarcasmo.

Ymir: De maravilla.

Historia coge un tenedor limpio, se lo entrega a Ymir, y ambas regresan al comedor.

Historia: Hace no mucho vi a Franz y a Hannah. Se veían muy felices. Ahora tienen un bebé.

Ymir retuerce los ojos ocultamente. Historia lo nota, pero continúa hablando.

Historia: Si llegas a ver lo lindo que es. Es tan…

Ymir la interrumpe.

Ymir: ¿Sabes lo costoso que es el proceso?

Historia: Sí, pero…

Ymir vuelve a interrumpir.

Ymir: ¿Y lo difícil que es conseguir un donante adecuado?

Historia contesta rápido, para no lograr ser interrumpida.

Historia: Eren o Reiner podrían ayudarnos.

La cara de Ymir muestra furia. Ella se levanta de golpe mientras da un puño sobre la mesa.

Ymir: ¿Eren o Reiner? ¿En serio? ¿Tú quieres matarme de un disgusto, verdad?

Historia: Claro que no, Ymir, yo solo quiero…

Ymir camina hacia la puerta principal y la deja con la palabra en la boca. Historia llora levemente mientras habla.

Historia: Quiero un bebé. ¡Y vamos a tenerlo cuésteme lo que me cueste!

Ymir sale de la casa y da un portazo al cerrar la puerta para dejar claro su desacuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

INT. COMEDOR DE LA CASA DE HISTORIA E YMIR - DIA

Había pasado un mes y medio desde aquella conversación que se tornó discusión. El ambiente en la casa era tenso. Ymir se comportaba fría, como si quisiese imitar a Annie. Ya no la tocaba, no como antes. Saboteaba cualquier intento de romanticismo. Aun así, Historia no se rendiría; salvaría esa relación. Esa mañana Historia preparó tortitas ("pancakes") de desayuno. Ella las sirvió y ambas comenzaron a comer en silencio. Aunque el silencio no era tan incómodo como otras veces, Historia no se sentía a gusto.

Historia: ¿Y… que tal el trabajo?

Ymir se encoge de hombros.

Ymir: Ahí, ahí, lo de siempre.

Se quedan en silencio por varios minutos. Historia extiende su brazo y acaricia la mano de Ymir. Ella mira a la cara a Ymir, esperando que ésta mire. Ymir la mira con frialdad.

Historia: Tenías razón. Tener un bebé es demasiado costoso. Además, ¿quién necesita un bebé cuando hay pasión?

Historia le ofrece una sonrisa cálida. Ymir responde con una sonrisa leve. Aunque parecía poco, para Historia, esto era un gran paso. Historia se levanta de la silla, le aparta el plato a Ymir, y lo coloca cerca del suyo; dejando el área de la mesa frente a Ymir totalmente vacía. Ella se sienta en esta área de la mesa; quedando frente a Ymir. Historia comienza a besar a Ymir sensualmente. Al principio, Ymir trata de poner resistencia, pero luego se deja llevar. Historia comienza a acariciar los pechos de Ymir, quien en respuesta le agarra por las caderas y la acerca más a ella. De pronto, Historia siente náuseas y se aleja de Ymir.

Ymir: ¿Qué sucede?

Ymir le acaricia las piernas. Historia hace un sonido que para Ymir significa que claramente quiere vomitar. Ymir le mira confundida. Historia se tapa la boca con ambas manos, se baja rápido de la mesa, y corre hacia el baño. Ymir sigue a Historia, y una vez en el pasillo, le escucha vomitar. Ymir, asqueada, le ofrece ayuda con hipocresía.

Ymir: ¿Te ayudo en algo?

Historia: ¡No! Estoy… bien.

Ymir se va a la sala y se sienta en el sofá. Ella permanece pensativa, confundida. Ymir no quería ser una desgraciada y abandonar a Historia en momentos difíciles, pero le molestaba que ahora le diera por vomitar cuando se tocaban. Historia terminó de vomitar y limpio todo el baño. Luego se lavó la boca y se duchó. Estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a hablar con Ymir. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla. Pasaron varias horas e Historia intentaba no estar con Ymir en la misma zona de la casa. Ymir abandona la sala y se va al garaje. Historia aprovecha y se va a la sala. Ella prende el televisor y lo mira, pero no le presta atención, está pensativa. Ymir le coge con la guardia baja y se sienta a su lado. Luego se acerca a ella y le abraza con un brazo.

Ymir: ¿Todo bien?

Historia, avergonzada, contesta mientras se tapa la cara con las manos.

Historia: Lo siento mucho, Ymir. No sé qué me pasó.

Ambas se quedan en silencio. Observan la televisión por media hora, y finalmente, Ymir abandona la casa para irse al trabajo. Historia respira profundo. Apaga el televisor y se queda pensativa.

INT. ALMACEN DE MAGATIENDA – NOCHE

Ymir está limpiando un charco en el almacén. El gerente, quien tiene la vista centrada en varios papeles que trae consigo, pasa por encima del charco; ensuciando aún más el área. Ymir, iracunda, le da una mirada de muerte a éste. El gerente, que ahora está de espaldas a Ymir, no se da cuenta de la situación.

Gerente: Ymir, acomoda esas cajas en la zona designada para artículos de decoración.

El gerente señala un montón bastante grande de cajas; sin despegar la vista de los papeles. Luego se marcha del lugar, pasando otra vez por encima del charco. Ymir le mira con rencor mientras él se marcha. Ella termina de limpiar toda la zona del desastre y comienza a acomodar las cajas donde corresponde. Sin embargo, no lo hace con delicadeza, las tira en su respectivo lugar para agilizar la tarea. ARMIN, se une a ella, y ambos acomodan las cajas.

Ymir: ¿También te asignaron esta tarea?

Armin: Sí, hoy no trabajo como empleado de piso. Dicen que hay muchas tareas en almacén y poco personal.

Armin coloca las cajas con cuidado. Él observa la forma brusca en la que Ymir hace el trabajo. Armin, intimidado y algo nervioso, no sabe cómo decirle a Ymir que está haciendo mal su trabajo.

Armin: ¿Umm, Ymir, sabes que estas cajas tienen el código de: Objetos Frágiles?

Ymir coloca la caja con cuidado mientras habla con duda.

Ymir: Umm… ¿Sí, dónde lo dice?

Armin señala el código. Ymir oculta por completo la poca vergüenza y preocupación que ahora siente.

Ymir: Pues esperemos que el jefe no se entere.

Le sonríe descaradamente a Armin mientras continúa ejecutando la tarea. Ymir recibe un mensaje de Historia. Ella lo lee y no puede evitar poner cara de desagrado. Armin observa toda la escena mientras hace su trabajo.

Ymir: Humph.

El rostro de Ymir muestra desagrado.

Armin: ¿Umm, pasa algo malo?

Ymir guarda el teléfono mientras contesta.

Ymir: ¿Malo? Malo se queda pequeño.

Armin, impactado, le responde.

Armin: ¿A ese punto?

Ymir: Es que…

Ymir no sabe sin contarle a Armin la situación, pues al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera eran amigos. Él es sólo un compañero más. Armin observa a Ymir, aún intrigado; esperando una respuesta.

Ymir: Historia ha estado todo el maldito día con náuseas. No sé qué hacer. No se cómo ayudarla.

Armin: ¿Sí? ¿Qué raro? Debe ser un virus.

Ymir: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Armin: Porque yo he estado igual. Y no soy el único, Eren me contó que estaba pasando por la misma situación.

Ymir, preocupada, se queda callada mientras trabaja. Para ella un virus significaba que Historia no se estaba volviendo heterosexual, sino que tan sólo estaba enferma. Pero también significaba la posibilidad de contagiarse, pues estamos hablando de Historia en la casa, Armin en el trabajo y sólo Dios sabe de quién más en otros lugares a los que ella iba. Y no sólo eso, esta mañana ella se había besado con Historia. Tanto tiempo molesta con la chica, para terminar besándose con ella exactamente cuando ésta estaba enferma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

EXT. CAFETERIA – DIA

Un mes entero ha pasado e Historia continúa con náuseas y vómitos ocasionales. Ymir ayudaba a Historia siempre que los horarios rotativos del trabajo se lo permitiesen. Sin embargo, el trato; el apoyo que le ofrecía a Historia, era el que le ofrecería a cualquier amiga, no a su pareja. Historia no sólo tenía náuseas; tenía antojos. Quería comidas que nunca en su vida había querido antes. La chica reaccionaba sensible a cualquier jodido comentario. La película más pendeja le hacía llorar. Si no fuera porque Armin y Eren tenían síntomas similares, Ymir juraría que la chica estaba embarazada. Para Ymir, cada puta hora fuera de la casa era como el cielo lleno de mujeres desnudas.

Es la hora de almuerzo e Ymir se estaciona frente a su restaurante favorito, una cafetería que vende almuerzos a precios módicos. Ymir se baja del auto, entra en la cafetería, y pide un emparedado. Ella nota que el empleado está estresado, pues trabaja con mucha prisa.

Ymir: ¿Un día ajetreado, eh?

Empleado: No tienes idea. El dueño ha estado muy mal de salud y estamos a tope con el trabajo.

Ymir: ¿Bertholdt? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Empleado: Tiene un malestar muy extraño, como si estuviese embarazado.

El empleado se ríe burlonamente y le entrega a Ymir su pedido. Ella se sienta tranquila a comer. Todo parece calmado; un día común. Aunque hacía mucho que Ymir no tenía un día así en su vida. Personas entran y salen del local, ya que era una hora de mucho movimiento. Eren, Mikasa y Armin entran en el lugar. Al notarlos, Ymir baja la cabeza; tratando de ocultarse de ellos. Desde la fila para ordenar, Armin divisa a Ymir y le saluda con la mano mientras le sonríe amigablemente. Ymir le sonríe hipócritamente. Los otros dos voltean para ver a quién saluda Armin. Ymir, por su parte, trata de atragantarse la comida para abandonar el lugar cuanto antes. El empleado entrega la comida al grupo, quienes se sientan en una mesa junto a Ymir. Eren, impresionado, mira a Ymir, pues le parecía que ella estaba disfrutando mucho su comida.

Eren: Buen provecho.

Ymir hace un gesto con la cabeza que denota: "gracias" y continúa comiendo mientras ignora el grupo. Eren desenvuelve la envoltura de su comida.

Eren: Tsk, no tiene pepinillos.

Mikasa: Pero Eren, si siempre se los sacabas.

Eren: ¡Pero hoy les tenía gana!

Algunas personas voltean hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Eren. Eren agarra la hamburguesa con desagrado e ignora la mirada de los demás.

Eren: Tsk.

Mikasa le empuja la hamburguesa en la boca a Eren, sin cambiar su expresión facial de tranquilidad. Eren da varios mordiscos a la hamburguesa, pero sin quitar la cara de asco.

Eren: Wacala.

Él observa con deseo la comida de Mikasa, "suchi". A Eren le parecía que Mikasa disfrutaba enormemente su comida. No obstante, Mikasa comía como siempre lo había hecho, sin muchas ganas.

Eren: Ay, yo quiero de eso.

Eren mete la mano en el plato de Mikasa, sin preguntar, se lleva a la boca varios rollitos. Mikasa parece estar de acuerdo con esto, pues no muestra molestia, ni le impide continuar comiéndose su comida. Eren termina adueñándose de la comida de Mikasa y a ésta no le queda más remedio que comerse la hamburguesa mordida de Eren. Eren come como si nunca hubiera visto comida; como si pensara que alguien se la quería quitar.A Ymir le falta poco por terminar de comer cuando escucha un sonido ya muy familiar para ella, el de las náuseas. Ella escucha a alguien vomitar cerca de su mesa. No quiere voltear, pero termina haciéndolo. Eren corre hacia el baño de hombres, y en el piso yace la obra maestra. Ymir murmura para sí.

Ymir: Hay que joderse… Tanto huir de mi casa…

Ymir se levanta, recoge sus cositas, y se marcha del lugar; eso sí, en puntillas para no pisar lo que acaba de hacer "Picasso". Mientras tanto, Eren, arrodillado frente al retrete, llora mientras vomita.

Eren: ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Mikasa, cuya cara proyecta ningún cambio, tira algunas servilletas encima del vomito.

Armin: Que bueno que yo ya no estoy tan mal como Eren. De hecho…

Armin se queda pensativo unos segundos.

Armin: Yo no me he sentido tan mal como Eren.

Mikasa contesta con tranquilidad, mientras sigue tirando servilletas de papel; en un intento no muy comprometido de limpiar el piso.

Mikasa: Annie tiene una suerte...

INT. HABITACION PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA DE HISTORIA E YMIR – NOCHE

Ymir aún no llega del trabajo. Historia, quien acaba de llegar del suyo, se pone ropa cómoda para estar en la casa. Luego se acuesta en el mismo centro de la cama, y se queda pensativa por varios minutos. Ella le manda un mensaje de texto a Ymir.

Historia: "¿Vas a llegar tarde?"

Ymir no responde. Historia se levanta de la cama, busca su bolso; el cual está encima de la coqueta. Saca del bolso una cajita; una prueba de embarazo. Ella abre el empaque. Se escucha un sonido que implica que se ha recibido un mensaje. Historia deja la prueba de embarazo y el empaque encima de la cama. Agarra el móvil y lee el mensaje.

Ymir: "Llego en media hora."

Historia deja el teléfono encima de la cama, coge la prueba de embarazo y entra al baño. Ella hace la prueba y espera varios minutos. Observa el resultado de la prueba, positivo. Historia, impactada, se queda congelada como Annie; con la prueba de embarazo en las manos.

Historia: No puede… ser… posible. ¿Cómo?

Historia, con las manos temblorosas, echa la prueba de embarazo en el cesto de la basura del baño. Luego tira un poco de papel de baño encima, para ocultarla. Historia escucha un auto entrar en el garaje. Ella corre de regreso al cuarto y se sienta en su lado de la cama. Luego agarra su almohada y la coloca recostada del travesaño de la cama. Historia, asustada, escucha los pasos de Ymir aproximándose. Ella agarra su celular; sin bajarse de la cama, y deja caer el empaque de la prueba de embarazo al suelo. Historia no se da cuenta de esto, pero para su suerte, gran parte de la cajita queda bajo la cama. Ymir entra en la habitación. Ella habla con Historia mientras se desviste.

Ymir: Me encontré con Mikasa antes de venir para acá y me dice que Reiner se unió a tu grupo.

Historia: ¿También se… enfermó?

Ymir: Mhm.

Ymir, desnuda, busca en los cajones de la coqueta la ropa que planea ponerse.

Historia: ¿Y cómo ella lo sabe?

Ymir: Bueno, según ella, llevaba una semana yendo al gimnasio y le pareció raro no verlo por allí; así que le preguntó al compañero de ejercicio de Reiner, y ahí se enteró.

Ymir entra al baño con su ropa en mano y cierra la puerta. Historia, sumamente preocupada, traga gordo. Ella escucha cuando Ymir abre el grifo de la ducha. Historia respira profundo. Ella se recuesta en la almohada, que sigue contra el travesaño. Luego comienza a leer en su teléfono la versión online de una revista, logrando librarse un poco de tanta tensión. Historia deja de escuchar el sonido del correr del agua. Ella se estresa un poco. Varios minutos después, Ymir sale del baño, vestida con ropa cómoda de estar en la casa; no con ropa para dormir. Cuando está por entrar a la habitación, Ymir divisa una cajita en el piso. Intriga, Ymir se sienta en la cama, cerca de la zona donde está la cajita, y de espaldas a Historia. Con el pie, ella saca la caja de debajo de la cama. Ella lee la etiqueta disimuladamente.

" **PREGNANCY TEST" (** Prueba de Embarazo, dice la etiqueta)

La furia se apodera de Ymir, quien la disimula muy bien al hablar.

Ymir: Oye, Historia, ¿y cómo te has sentido últimamente?

Historia, asustada, intenta hablar con normalidad. Sin embargo, su rostro muestra algo de susto y preocupación.

Historia: Mucho mejor.

Ymir voltea hacia Historia. Le mira a los ojos.

Ymir: Sabes, he estado pensando, y ese virus sí que te ha durado mucho. Es decir, ¿más de un mes? Jamás había visto un virus que durara tanto.

Ymir continúa mirándole, esperando una respuesta. Historia le mira aterrorizada. Se queda callada unos segundos y finalmente contesta.

Historia: Eren y Armin también…

Ymir, iracunda, le tira la cajita a Historia. Historia se protege con la almohada de Ymir, cayendo la cajita sobre las piernas de Historia. Historia lee la etiqueta y comprende la situación. Ymir le mira con furia, esperando una explicación. Historia, aterrorizada, guarda silencio. Su cara muestra horror y vergüenza. Ymir, enojada, se levanta de la cama y continúa mirando a Historia.

Ymir: ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar explicarlo?

Historia sigue aterrada. La vergüenza es tal, que no puede mirar a Ymir a la cara. El rostro de Ymir muestra decepción y enojo.

Ymir: Por supuesto… ¿Qué vas a explicar, si todo está muy claro?

Ymir, enojada, se marcha de la habitación. Historia le grita mientras llora.

Historia: ¡Espera, Ymir, puedo ex…!

Ymir cierra con violencia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Historia llora desconsoladamente.

Ymir se mete en su auto, arranca el motor, y sale del garaje. Conduce por varios minutos hasta llegar a un motel. Allí pide una habitación, y una vez dentro de ella, se sienta pensativa en la cama. ¿Desde cuándo, desde cuándo Historia le estaría poniendo los cuernos? Con razón le quería meter por los ojos la idea de tener un bebé.

Ymir manda mensajes a varios de sus conocidos, con la esperanza de que alguno le permita quedarse en su casa por un tiempo; en lo que consigue un lugar para rentar.

Después de varios minutos, Ymir recibe un mensaje de Bertholdt.

Bertholdt: "Sin problema. :D "

Ymir le responde el mensaje.

Ymir: "¿Seguro? ¿Reiner está de acuerdo?

Bertholdt le manda un emoticón de un puño con el pulgar alzado en señal de aprobación.


End file.
